Gezondheid
APK voor je fret Minimaal een keer per maand onderwerp ik mijn fret aan een zogeheten FAPK. Een APK (Algemene Periodieke Keuring), maar dan voor Fretten. Toch is de APK voor auto's een klein beetje vergelijkbaar met de FAPK. Hoe? Een nieuwe auto wordt na 3 of 4 jaar voor het eerst gekeurd. Daarna volgen periodieke keuringen. Hierdoor kunnen mogelijke problemen vroegtijdig ontdekt en eventueel verholpen worden. Een fret wordt ook onderworpen aan periodieke keuringen. Alleen niet in de garage, maar bij een dierenarts. Een goede dierenarts zal bij elke enting de fret onderzoeken. Hierbij wordt o.a. het gebit bekeken, de oren gecontroleerd op oormijt en naar het hart geluisterd. Een FAPK dus! Maar.. de kans dat een fret in de tussentijd, tussen de jaarlijkse entingen door, problemen krijgt of ziek wordt, blijft er altijd. Je kan je dier immers niet verplichten om pas te beginnen met hoesten op de vooravond van een dierenartsbezoek. Daarom vind ik het belangrijk om ook mijn fretten zelf in de gaten te houden. Dus ondergaan mijn fretten maandelijkse kleine FAPK-tjes, omdat: # Voorkomen is beter dan genezen Door periodiek je fret te bekijken en te controleren op bepaalde punten, kun je gezondheidsproblemen voor zijn. Zo bekijk ik maandelijks het gebit van mijn fretten, controleer de nagels, de vacht etc. Als mij dingen opvallen, zoals een stinkende bek of vieze oren, dan ga ik - afhankelijk van de ernst- met mijn fret naar de dierenarts. Ik ben zelf geen dierenarts en wil dit ook niet zijn. Maar als eigenaar ben ik wel degene die als eerste kan zien of er iets mis is met mijn fret. # Het leren kennen van mijn fret Door de fret zo nu en dan eens in de bek te kijken (ongeacht of het een gegeven fret is), de oren te controleren of de fret even in zijn nekvel te hangen om hem te bekijken, leren de fret en jij elkaar kennen. De fret leert je te vertrouwen en laat je in zijn bek kijken of aan zijn poten frunniken. Niet elke fret vindt het prettig als dat gebeurd. Maar je kan hem er beter aan leren wennen in een vertrouwde omgeving dan in een dierenartskamer. Uiteraard geldt wel dat je moet blijven kijken naar je dier. Vindt hij het niet leuk als je aan zijn oren zit? Doe het dan niet elke keer weer. # Normaalwaarden kennen Last but not least. Leer de normaalwaarden van je fret kennen. Door te weten wat normaal is bij jouw fret, kun je ook afwijkend gedrag herkennen. Beperk je dus bij de FAPK niet alleen tot het voelen van de fret, maar bekijk en observeer je dier ook! Laat je fret lekker lopen en zie hoe hij zich gedraagt. Zo wist ik bij een van mijn fretten dat hij zich niet lekker voelde, toen hij als laatste (in plaats van als eerste) fret uit het hok kwam (zodra ik het hok open zette). Of een fret die normaal nooit ging platliggen, dat die het nu wel ineens deed. Dus: Leer je fret kennen! Dat is zo belangrijk. Je moet eerst weten wat er normaal is, voordat je weet of een dier afwijkend gedrag vertoond. Het platliggen was iets wat Montu normaal niet deed. Toen ik hem dit gedrag wel zag vertonen, wist ik dat ik hem in de gaten moest houden. Omdat hij daarbij zijn achterpoot ook nog eens 'onder zijn lichaam' heeft, gaf dat een indicatie dat hij last had van zijn buik. Ook keek hij wat minder helder uit zijn ogen. Gezien zijn afwijkende gedrag en de medische geschiedenis van Montu was het zien van het platliggen voor mij voldoende om op korte termijn een dierenarts te bezoeken. Zij bevestigde dat Montu inderdaad last van zijn buik had. De Fretten Algemene Periodieke Keuring Mijn fretten 'ondergaan' ongeveer een keer per maand een FAPK. Uiteraard hou ik ze ook buiten die tijd in de gaten. Maar wat doe ik dan tijdens die FAPK? Eigenlijk drie dingen: 1. Wegen Het wegen van mijn fretten vind ik belangrijk. Niet omdat ik denk dat ze aan een dieet toe zijn, maar omdat het gewicht een van de meetbare tekenen is waaraan je kan zien dat het dier niet lekker is. Vaak roepen mensen 'Mijn fret valt af', maar ze weten ten eerste niet wat de fret voorheen woog, maar ook niet wat de fret normaal weegt in een bepaalde periode van het jaar. Als je dat niet weet, is het veel moeilijker om in te schatten wat de ernst van het probleem is. Hieronder is te zien wat mijn fretten 'door de jaren heen' gewogen hebben. 2. Bekijken van de fret Nogmaals ter geleide: Je bent fretteneigenaar, geen dierenarts. Dus wat je doet met het bekijken en betasten van je fret, is het signaleren van afwijkende dingen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld tandsteen in de bek. Aan de hand daarvan schat je in wat de ernst hiervan is. Heeft de fret onstoken tandvlees, stinkt hij of is het slechts een beetje aanslag? Ik kan je niet vertellen of je met de fret naar de dierenarts moet gaan. Die inschatting moet je zelf maken! Wel kan ik opsommen waar ik allemaal naar kijk bij mijn fretten: * de bek en het gebit (geen verwondingen, geen stinkende bek, tandsteen, conditie tandvlees etc) * ogen, oren, neus (glanzende, schone ogen, schone oren, geen verwondingen etc) * de vacht en de huid (volle vacht, niet droog en geen kale plekken, gave huid, geen schilfers, verharing etc.) * de poten en voetzooltjes (geen verwondingen of rare bobbels etc) * de staart (beharing, huid, knikken etc) * de anus en de pielies (ik heb allemaal mannen..) * algehele indruk/conditie (gedrag van de fret) Mijn bevindingen schrijf ik ook op. Zo kan ik terugkijken hoe het de vorige keer was of wellicht een patroon ontdekken. 3. Nagels knippen Als het nodig is, dan knip ik de nageltjes van de fretten nog even bij. Dan hebben ze ook meteen hun pedicure-behandeling ondergaan! Hieronder een tutorial van Duinkonijnsgatje en JvdZee die de nagels knippen van Billy: